Inocência
by Bruna-Hime
Summary: Era o que, Lucy descobrira, não ter em Natsu. xxxHentaixxx


Olá pessoas! Está aqui a minha primeira fanfic de Fairy Tail!

É hentai, ou seja, contém **sexo explícito**, devo avisar também que a **linguagem é um pouco mais forte** do que as outras que eu já escrevi, então, se você não gosta, não leia, pois vai acabar se sentindo desconfortável, mas se você gosta... Bom aproveito!

**Fairy Tail não me pertence!**

**Inocência**

**Capítulo Único**

Lucy suspirou pesadamente. Estava com os braços apoiados no balcão de Mirajane. Os olhos vidrados no rosado que estava prestes a entrar em mais uma briga com Gray.

- Você devia, simplesmente, dizer a ele.

A loira sobressaltou-se fazendo Mirajane rir baixinho. Os orbes castanhos de Lucy fixaram-se na amiga que lhe sorria docemente.

- Não é tão fácil, Mira. – A maga estelar disse com pesar. – Eu queria muito me declarar, mas Natsu é tão inocente que nem percebe as minhas investidas.

Ela cruzou os braços sob o balcão e enterrou a cabeça entre eles. Há pouco menos de quatro meses Lucy Heartfilia descobrira-se apaixonada pelo nakama e melhor amigo, Natsu. Depois de pensar sobre o que fazer, ela resolveu tentar fazer Natsu se apaixonar por ela, a todo custo Lucy fazia algo para chamar a atenção do mago, apelou, até mesmo, para a sensualidade, para despertar no rosado, ao menos, desejo sexual que ela se empenharia transformar em amor. Porém todas suas tentativas falharam, o rapaz era um poço de inocência e nunca notava a conotação dos atos de Lucy deixando-a incrivelmente frustrada.

- Acalme-se Lucy-chan, ele irá perceber! E você não deve tentar nada, ele te amará por ser quem você é. – A de cabelos prateados dizia em consolo a loira. Lucy levantou a cabeça e sorriu agradecida.

- É... Você tem razão. – Ela disse forçando um sorriso. – Ou talvez eu deva apenas desistir.

Ela disse a última frase para si mesma, olhou em volta, agora Natsu e Gray estavam sendo severamente repreendidos por Erza. Lucy respirou fundo e levantou.

- Obrigada, Mira. – Ela disse com a expressão um pouco melhor. – Vou para casa agora, quero descansar.

A mais velha assentiu sorrindo compreensiva enquanto via a outra caminhar até a saída da guilda com uma expressão desanimada nas belas feições. Do outro lado, um par de olhos preocupados a acompanhou em todo o trajeto até vê-la fechando os portões da guilda. "Lucy está mais estranha do que o normal" pensou Natsu ignorando completamente o discurso de Erza.

Ao chegar a sua casa, Lucy foi logo tomar um banho, sentia dor nos ombros e a tensão lhe consumia. Após um bom tempo no banho ela saiu e vestiu uma roupa simples, um top roxo e uma minissaia branca, nada diferente do comum. Depois, se jogou na cama e fechou os olhos em busca de um sono profundo sem Natsu para lhe atormentar. Mas era impossível, em menos de 5 minutos o rapaz já lhe vinha à mente. Ela era capaz de sentir seu perfume amadeirado, o calor que ele, naturalmente, emanava do corpo forte, os lábios macios tocando singelamente os seus...

Foi ai que ela percebeu que não estava sonhando.

Lucy abriu os olhos de supetão e encontrou o rosto de Natsu próximo ao seu, os olhos dele estavam fechados e a expressão era de quem experimentava algo gostoso. Não, aquilo não era um sonho nem uma alucinação.

Natsu estava _mesmo_ a beijando.

O viu abrir os olhos lentamente e eles se encaram por alguns milésimos de segundos até Natsu entender que ela havia acordado, ele se assustou e se levantou sentando-se na cama, o resto estava corado pela timidez que sentia, o coração batia intensamente.

- Natsu... – Lucy pronunciou baixinho, mas foi interrompida pelo forte olhar que o rapaz lhe lançara. Ela sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida.

- Luce... Desculpe-me. – Ele disse e em um rápido movimento ele se colocou em cima dela novamente, apoiando cada joelho em um lado da garota.

E mais uma vez ele a beijou.

Era um beijo faminto, Lucy só teve tempo de correspondê-lo. Ela sentiu a língua invadir-lhe a boca sem precisar de consentimento. O beijo de Natsu era selvagem, condizente ao seu jeito de ser e completamente diferente com que ela imaginara que seria, era muito melhor.

Ele apoiou cada antebraço em uma lateral da cabeça de Lucy descendo o corpo sobre o esguio da moça. Ele sentiu os seios dela pressionando o seu peito e logo ela rodeou seu pescoço com os braços finos enfiando as mãos por entre os fios rosados. Eles continuaram a se beijar intensamente até Lucy perceber, de fato, o que estava acontecendo e interromper o beijo. Aquilo era tudo o que ela queria, mas como isso começou? Ela estava confusa.

- Natsu, o que está fazendo? – Ela perguntou.

- Beijando você, oras. – Ele respondeu como se fosse óbvio e rolando os olhos. Depois ele a encarou sério, talvez ela não quisesse aquilo. – Você quer que eu pare?

Ela viu nos olhos dele dor por ter dito aquilo. Importava mesmo como aquilo começara? Porque, diabos, ela tinha interrompido aquilo. Ah, como ela era burra...

- Não mesmo. – Ela respondeu sorrindo um tanto maliciosa e o puxou para um novo beijo.

Natsu sorriu enquanto ela o beijava. Ele jogou todo o peso para os joelhos e as mãos passaram a contornar cada curva daquele corpo. Ele começou pelos ombros acariciando a pele macia. Desceu pela lateral do corpo ela até chegar à barriga onde ela segurou, apertou e acariciou com vontade, desceu a mão esquerda para a perna dela, ele apertou a coxa com vontade arrancando um suspiro dela, ele separou as pernas dela com os joelhos e fez com que o próprio corpo ficasse entre elas, as mãos dele passaram a acariciar mais as coxas grossas de Lucy fazendo-a dobrar os joelhos apoiando os pés na cama. Com as mãos ele começou a fazer o trajeto contrário pelo corpo da loira fazendo questão de apertar cada centímetro de carne.

Ele desceu a boca beijando o queixo e logo depois o pescoço, distribuindo ali pequenos beijos e chupões marcando a pele muito branca de vermelho. Ela arrancou o cachecol de Natsu e pela primeira vez ele não se importou que tocassem no precioso presente de Igneel, era Lucy que o tocava. Ela gemeu baixo ao senti-lo morder a clavícula, os dedos quentes dele subiram até a base do top que ela usava, ele se levantou para tirá-lo aproveitando para tirar o próprio colete o que fez Lucy morder o lábio inferior com a imagem sensual de Natsu se despindo.

Quando ela ficara tão pervertida?

Ela não sabia e nem queria saber, o que realmente importava era que Natsu agora passava beijar-lhe os seios. Língua habilidosa, ela pensou, ele lambia e brincava com o mamilo do seio direito enquanto uma das mãos castigava o esquerdo com massagens e apertos. Ela gemia baixo e suspirava. Ele olhou pra cima se deliciando com a expressão erótica que Lucy fazia.

Ah... Ela não tinha noção do quanto aquilo o excitava.

O membro já duro dentro do calção roçava na perna da garota, Lucy sentia que aquele tecido atrapalhava, ela desceu as mãos para o cós do calção do mago tirando primeiro o cinto e depois abaixando a peça fazendo-a pender pelas pernas dele. "Natsu usa boxer..." Ela pensou vendo o garoto se levantar para tirar o calção e permanecer apenas com a cueca vermelha. Logo ele voltou a atenção para os volumosos seios. Eram tão grandes que sua mão não cobria nem metade de um deles. Nas vezes que Natsu se pegara imaginando tocá-los ele nunca havia imaginado o quão bom seria.

Ele desceu mais pelo corpo dela, distribuindo beijos pela barriga lisa, lambeu o umbigo fazendo-a suspirar mais alto, chegou à minissaia, Lucy o viu levantar a sua saia com o sorriso mais sacana que ela havia visto na vida.

Oh ele não iria... Ah Deus... Ele iria...

Ela gemeu quando ele rasgou a calcinha branca com os dentes. Lucy simplesmente não podia acreditar no que acontecia. Ela fechou os olhos e gemeu alto quando a língua dele acariciou a pele de sua feminilidade. Ela de imediato desceu as mãos para o cabelo dele agarrando-o com força e guiando sua cabeça em direção a sua parte mais sensível.

- Ah Natsu... Ah... – Ela gemia o nome dele quase como um incentivo.

Ele continuou a lambê-la, sua língua caminhou por toda a extensão, ele brincava com o clitóris, mordia a pele levemente, Lucy sentia sua sanidade esvaindo. Natsu era, simplesmente, maravilhoso. Como ele havia aprendido aquilo tudo? Era algo a perguntar, _depois_. Naquele momento, ela se concentrava na língua quente dele que passou a invadi-la, ela não iria aguentar por muito tempo.

- Ah... Natsu... Eu... Eu vou... – Ela dizia entre os gemidos.

- Vai Luce. – Ele disse sensualmente. – Goza pra mim.

E ela gozou arqueando as costas enquanto Natsu sorvia todo o líquido que ela expelia. Ele se levantou e sorriu pra ela lambendo os lábios. Lucy jamais imaginara que veria isso em sua vida, quer dizer, estaria mentindo se nunca se imaginara fazendo sexo com Natsu, ela escrevia, e no mundo da escrita há erotismo, mas ela nunca pensou que viveria aquele nível de erotismo. Mas já que aquele era o caso, seria bom se ela contribuísse. Ela levantou o dorso sentando-se na cama e beijou Natsu repousando as mãos nos ombros fortes, mordeu-lhe o lábio levemente e o chupou, Natsu fechou os olhos de prazer.

As mãos frias pelo suor e nervosismo desceram para o peito do rapaz, ela acariciou e arranhou todo o local, era tão rígido e másculo quanto ela imaginara, ele arfou enquanto ela descia os beijos para o pescoço, ela distribuiu uma série de beijos pelo local, fez questão de deixar um chupão que demoraria pra sair, as mãos dela caminharam para o abdômen malhado, os dedos contornaram cada gomo, as unhas trilhavam marcas vermelhas até a borda da cueca dele. Ela sorriu.

Uma mão adentrou o tecido e logo agarrou o membro grande e rígido, por um momento Lucy se assustou "Será que isso vai caber dentro de mim?" ela pensou, mas ao ouvir um gemido longo de Natsu ela ignorou o pensamento, precisava fazê-lo sentir prazer. Ela beijou os ombros do rapaz mordendo os músculos tensos de expectativa.

- Ahhh... Luce. – Ele gemeu quando ela começou a movimentar sua mão masturbando-o.

Ela sorriu quando sentiu a mão dele apertar sua cintura em um claro sinal de prazer, ele gemia baixo enquanto acariciava e apertava a cintura fina da loira. Enquanto uma mão o masturbava, a outra brincava com os músculos do peito e abdômen arranhando-os, ela intensificou o movimento e olhou para o rosto de Natsu, ele apertava os olhos de prazer. Ela sorriu ainda mais e voltou a beijar-lhe o pescoço.

- Ahh... Caralho Luce... – Ele gemia. – Você não tem noção... Do quanto é gostosa... Ah...

Ela sentia se umedecer só pelas palavras dele.

- Ahh... Luce... – Ele a envolveu com os braços aproximando-se ainda mais dela. – Eu quero comer você.

- Então me coma Natsu. – Ela disse sussurrando em seu ouvido, ela sempre repugnou aquele tipo de dizer durante o sexo, mas agora ela entendia o quão excitante era. – Agora.

Foi como uma ordem, ela retirou a mão de dentro da cueca dele para tirá-la por completo revelando o rijo membro de Natsu, ele tirou a saia dela em um piscar de olhos destruindo-a, Lucy escreveu uma nota mental, teria que comprar mais roupas daqui em diante. Ele a deitou e se colocou no meio das pernas dela, a mão dela foi para o criado-mudo ao lado da cama e abriu a pequena gaveta vasculhou-a em seguida até retirar de lá um preservativo, ela sempre pensou que podia precisar um dia e estava certa, o entregou para Natsu que, com um pouco de dificuldade, o abriu e o colocou, logo em seguida, ele cobriu o corpo dela com o próprio corpo e a beijou, ela o envolveu pelo pescoço pronta para recebê-lo.

Foi como uma ordem.

No segundo seguinte ele a penetrou. Devagar para que ela se acostumasse, ela gemeu baixo e agarrou o pescoço dele, sabia que na primeira vez poderia ser doloroso, e era, mas nada insuportável, logo o prazer sobrepôs a dor. Natsu começou a se movimentar lentamente, aos poucos aumentava o ritmo enquanto Lucy gemia em seu ouvido tornando aquilo ainda mais prazeroso.

- Oh... Natsu... – Ela gemia sentindo-o cada vez mais fundo em seu corpo.

Cravou as unhas no pescoço dele e gemeu alto ao sentir Natsu ir ao máximo que o seu corpo permitia. Céus, como ele fazia isso? Ela continuou a gemer alto, quase gritava o nome dele, Natsu segurou na cabeceira da cama e se enterrou mais forte no corpo dela. Lucy, gemia, arqueava as costas, quase perfurava a pele do pescoço dele com as unhas enquanto o ouvia rosnar em seu ouvido o seu nome repetidas vezes junto com palavras desconexas ou que, simplesmente, ela não conseguia interpretar, pois só conseguia pensar no prazer que sentia.

- Ahh... Luce... – Natsu gemeu. – Sabe por quanto tempo eu imaginei isso?

- Natsu... – Ela gemeu em resposta

Mais algumas estocadas e ela sentiu chegar. Aquela avalanche de prazer que lhe percorreu todo o corpo. Os músculos internos dela se contraíram apertando Natsu que explodiu em um orgasmo no mesmo instante. Ele parou de se movimentar, ambos ofegavam e se encaravam intensamente. Mas antes de Lucy dizer algo ela o sentiu se retirar de si, se levantando e sentando na beirada da cama, ela o fitou sem compreender. Em silêncio, ele apenas tira a camisinha dando um nó na ponta e colocando-a no chão. Lucy o vê suspirar fundo, os olhos escuros de Natsu encaravam o chão, sua expressão era de alguém que havia feito algo horrível. Lucy sentira os olhos se encherem de lágrimas, será que ele não gostou, ela havia feito algo errado?

Na verdade, Natsu havia acabado de compreender o que havia feito, ele havia acabado de tirar a virgindade de sua nakama e melhor amiga, ele não tinha direito de fazê-lo. Ele não era seu namorado, não sabia nem se ela o amava, a única coisa que sabia era que ele a amava mais do que tudo e ao vê-la tão bela dormindo de maneira tão sexy ele não resistira ao impulso de beijá-la. Ele prometera a si mesmo que seria só um beijo, mas vendo-a ali em seus braços, ele não conseguiu suprimir a vontade de beijá-la novamente, infinitamente, de possuí-la. Mas ele a violara, e por isso sentia-se o pior dos crápulas.

- Lucy... – Era a primeira vez que ela não o ouvia chamá-la de "Luce" – Perdoe-me, por favor... Eu não consegui resistir... Eu...

As mãos se fecharam segurando o lençol com força, Lucy sentiu a primeira lágrima rolar, o que ele estava dizendo?

- Eu... Te violei... Não tinha o direito. – Ela entendeu.

Ele sentiu os dedos dela em suas costas e se virou. Lucy estava ajoelhada encarando-o, nos lábios dela havia um sorriso, o mais lindo que ele havia visto em toda a sua vida. Lucy se aproximou mais dele e o abraçou.

- Eu te amo, Natsu. – Ela disse em uma voz doce. – Hoje é o melhor dia da minha vida.

O Dragon Slayer sentiu o coração acelerar, ele não acreditava, aquilo era mesmo verdade? Ele a abraçou forte e enterrou a cabeça no ombro nu da garota sorrindo em seguida. Ela sorriu ainda mais sentindo as lágrimas correrem pelo rosto, dessa vez de alegria.

- Sabe Natsu, eu sempre pensei que você me via apenas como amiga... – Ela disse suspirando aliviada. – Quando você me beijou, eu fiquei tão feliz que poderia morrer.

- Não diga isso nem de brincadeira Luce. – Ele disse um pouco irritado, só a menção de ter que viver sem ela o assustava imensamente. – Eu também te amo.

Ela riu baixinho. Assim ficaram até a loira lembrar que estava nua, seu rosto corou intensamente e ela largou o rapaz para se embrulhar nos lençóis, Natsu só a fitou confuso.

- Ne Luce... Por que você está se escondendo? – Ele perguntou e um sorriso malicioso brotou em seus lábios. – Por acaso esqueceu que eu vi e toquei tudo isso há poucos minutos?

-Natsu seu pervertido! – Ela gritou ficando ainda mais vermelha, e então um pensamento lhe veio à mente, ela franziu o cenho. – E como o senhor aprendeu tudo isso, hein, Natsu Dragneel?

- Oras... Foi com a Erza. – Ele disse naturalmente, Lucy congelou.

- V-Você... E E-Erza... Ah meu Deus... – Ela arregalou os olhos enquanto gaguejava, ele apenas riu.

- Ela tem muitos livros sobre o assunto. – Lucy se assustou com a imagem mental que fizera de Erza lendo esse tipo de livro e depois passando todo o conhecimento para Natsu. – Mas nee Luce... Quando poderemos ter o 2º Round?

A loira o olhou assustada, nem tivera tempo de falar algo quando Natsu a beijou novamente. Mais uma nota mental, tinha que se lembrar de agradecer Erza mais tarde.

_- Enquanto isso –_

Happy olhava o casal novamente se beijando com ardência, sua expressão era de puro terror. "Por quanto tempo mais Natsu vai me obrigar a ver isso" Ele pensava enquanto se escondia em baixo da cama torcendo para que ela aguentasse mais um Round.

_**Fim**_

Perdoem-me pelos erros, a fanfic não foi betada.

Por favor, pessoal, me digam o que acharam! É desse jeito que um autor cresce!

Obrigada por lerem!


End file.
